Descubriendo La Felicidad
by Rosalie23
Summary: Que pasa cuando juntas una morena que busca algo que no sabe que le hace falta y una Quinn que no cree en eso llamado amor, juntas lo descubrirán y conocerán la felicidad si logran superar los obstáculos a través de este viaje. Habrá un poco de Brittana y otras parejas que se vayan dando (G!P) Quinn/punk Rachel/cheerio.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Descubriendo la felicidad.

**Parejas:** **Rachel/Quinn, Santana/Brittany. Santana/Brittany/Rachel friendship**

**Autora: Rosalie23**

**Capítulos**: **1/?**

**Palabras:1,1476**

**Rating: M**

**N/A: Hola! Como verán es mi primer fic llevo mucho tiempo leyendo pero hasta ahora me anime a escribir espero recibir sus opiniones trate de hacer lo mejor posible soy amante del faberry y si encuentran un error sepan disculparme prometo ir mejorando es un G!P así que si no les gusta este tipo de lecturas no lo lean están advertidos no me hago cargo si se ofenden y acepto sugerencias, si ya se aburrieron de mi nota pasen a leer no tendré fecha fija para actualizar ya que dependerá de el tiempo de mis estudios pero prometo no abandonar esta historia si esque ustedes deciden que la continúe eso es todo. GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO.**

**IMPORTANTE: LOS PENSAMIENTOS ESTAN ASÍ * Y LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A RM Y A LA CADENA DE TELEVISION FOX. LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA.**

**Fecha de publicación: 12/03/14**

PRÓLOGO

Rachel Berry estudiante del Mckinley High, 17 años de edad, hija de Leroy Berry un importante empresario y buen padre y de Shelby Corcoran una famosa actriz de Broadway; 1.59 de estatura cuerpo escultural que ha adquirido duramente en las cheerios, es la capitana de las porritas y junto a sus mejores amigas Santana López y Brittany Pierce, a pesar de ser la capitana y muy popular es una chica con un gran corazón; tiene novio es el mariscal de los titanes el es presumido le gusta pasar por encima de los demás para conseguir lo que quiere pero esa es otra historia, nuestra morena a pesar de tener todo lo que una joven quisiera siente que le falta algo pero el problema es que no logra descifrar que es…. Aunque pronto lo descubrirá.

"Hey, enana" saludo Santana alcanzando a la morena por los pasillos.

Rachel solo rodó los ojos porque ya estaba acostumbrada a las muestras de "cariño" de la latina en cambio solo la saludo "buenos días, San y eso que no esta Britt contigo?"para todos los alumnos ya era costumbre ver a esas dos siempre pegadas.

"para tu información frodo no tengo porque estar siempre con ella" dijo desinteresadamente. Rachel solo se le quedo viendo como –aja si claro- y le dijo "ya Santana dime por que te regaño esta vez?" la conocía muy bien por lo que se ve. "já! que dices enana a Santana López nadie le dice que hacer"

"ok, hare como que te creo pero entonces donde esta?" dijo Rachel buscando algo con la mirada. "no sé enana me dijo algo de Lord Tubbington, oye ese estúpido gato necesita una silla de ruedas dentro de poco ya no podrá caminar si sigue comiendo así" dijo divagando Santana. Rachel solo asintió con la cabeza pero seguía buscando algo con su mirada por todo el mar de estudiantes sin darse cuenta que Santana le seguía hablando "…te lo juro ese maldito gato" se detuvo por que se dio cuenta que no le estaban prestando atención. "Hey, hobbit te estoy hablando, no me digas que estas buscando a la morsa con piernas, me sorprende que no ande dándote vueltas como mosca en la basura" Rachel dejo de buscar y le dijo "ya San deja de decirle así, y no, no lo estoy buscando a él, busco a Sam me dijo que me iba pasar una tarea pero no lo encuentro" Santana se callo y pensó ***creo que Rach no se ha dado cuenta que boca de trucha está enamorado de ella, lo sé por que mi tercer ojo mexicano me lo dice* **justo cuando termino de pensar tocaron el timbre que marcaba el inicio de jornada de clases y se fue junto a Rachel ya que les tocaba juntas.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del director una chica con el cabello rosa tocaba la puerta para pasar. "Pase" fue lo que le respondieron, así que entro y dijo "buenas, soy Quinn Fabray" el director se le quedo viendo como analizándola ya que vestía como una chica mala todo de negro y tenia unas pequeñas perforaciones era una alumna nueva que ya le habían dicho su historial de rebelde y que casi no duraba en las escuelas que iba pero la acepto ya que era hija de Judy Fabray una vieja amiga y porque sabia lo dura que había sido la vida con Quinn al perder a su padre Russel en un accidente automovilístico y que se crio junto a su hermana Frannie y Judy. "siéntate" ofreció el director cuando Quinn lo hizo, prosiguió "me contaron que estudiaras aquí Quinn espero que puedas contar conmigo cuando tenas un problema o con la señorita Pillsbury es nuestra psicóloga" el director también sabia de la condición de Quinn. "así que bienvenida al Mckinley" dijo estrechándole la mano; la pelirosa solo se despidió con la mano, cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta el director le dijo "ah y Quinn es obligación que te inscribas a un club" Quinn asintió y terminó de salir.

Iba caminado por los pasillos tratando de encontrar su salón ***Estúpidos pasillos, todos son iguales creo que es la tercera vez que paso por aquí*** pensaba frustrada hasta que vio una chica alta rubia con traje de porrista hablando por teléfono con un tal Tubbington ***que nombre más raro el que dijo parece que esta loca pero tal vez me pueda ayudar* **así que sin más se encamino hacia ella y le pregunto "oye donde queda el salón de…" no continuo porque noto que la rubia se le quedaba viendo sin pestañar y achicaba los ojos de vez en cuando y le dijo "olvídalo yo sola lo busco" estaba dispuesta a irse cuando la otra reacciono y la detuvo dándole un abrazo gritando eufóricamente "¡LO SABIA! ¡LO SABIA!" Quinn ya estaba asustada porque confirmaba que era loca así que con cautela le dijo "que es lo que sabias?"tratando de liberarse del abrazo y la rubia respondió "ay tontita ya se que tu eres un padrino mágico eres Wanda" luego le susurro en el oído "tranquila no le diré a nadie" para a continuación guiñarle un ojo. La pelirosa le dijo "soy Quinn y no la estúpida lavanda esa como se llame" dijo enojada entonces la otra respondió tristemente "entonces no eres la esposa de Cosmo?" pregunto solo para estar segura cuando vio que negó con la cabeza dijo "bueno no importa Quinnie ya encontrare a mis padrinos mágicos para pedirles que Sany quiera a Tubbi, y yo soy Brittany pero tu puedes decirme Britt así me dice mi novia Sany mi amiga Rachie y mi hermano Samy…." Antes de que siguiera hablando Quinn le dijo "si si muy bonita tu historia me gustaría terminar de escucharte pero primero me podrías decir donde queda el jodido salón de Español" ya fuera de sus casillas, pero Brittany ni se inmuto solo la tomo del brazo y salieron corriendo.

En el salón de español.

"porque no llega Britt" se quejaba la latina por cuadragésima vez. Rachel solo suspiro rezando para que apareciera la rubia o si no mataría a Santana por más que la quisiera su paciencia se estaba agotando. Pensando las formas en las que la podía matar estaba cuando llego una acelerada Brittany llamando la atención de todos los que estaban ahí ya que no llego sola y dijo "buenos días profesor Schuester perdón por el retraso pero estaba discutiendo con Tubbi cuando encontré a Quinnie que no es Wanda" dijo a la carrerilla y se fue a sentar junto a Santana como si nada dejando a Quinn en la puerta. La rubia casi se da con la pared por el tipo de persona a la que le tuvo que preguntar.

El profesor que no había dicho nada hablo llamando su atención "Hola Quinn soy el profesor William Schuester y también doy clases en el Glee Club no me pareces conocida así que asumiendo que eres nueva porque no te presentas para que te conozcamos más" dijo sonriéndole amablemente. Quinn asintió y empezó "soy Lucy Quinn Fabray, tengo 17 años vivo con mi mamá Judy y eso es lo único que necesitan saber de mí" dijo escuetamente pasando su vista por todos hasta que se topo con unos ojos cafés que no habían dejado de verla desde que entro tenia una mirada tan intensa esa morena que su amiguito despertó, así que le guiño un ojo y se fue a sentar a una mesa vacía; mientras Rachel se puso tan colorada que parecía tomate. Cuando paso por su lado desvió la vista y puso atención a la clase.

**Que les pareció? Continuo? Dejen sus comentarios o sugerencias aunque sea un hola pero háganlo soy nueva y quiero saber si estoy haciéndolo bien lo apreciaría mucho. Gracias **

**Rosalie23 **


	2. PRIMER ENCUENTRO

**Titulo: Descubriendo la felicidad.**

**Parejas: Rachel/Quinn, Santana/Brittany. ****Santana/Brittany/Rachel friendship**

**Autora: Rosalie23**

**Capítulos: 2/?**

**Palabras:1,710**

**Rating: M**

**N/A: Hola! Como verán es mi primer fic llevo mucho tiempo leyendo pero hasta ahora me anime a escribir espero recibir sus opiniones trate de hacer lo mejor posible soy amante del faberry y si encuentran un error sepan disculparme prometo ir mejorando es un G!P así que si no les gusta este tipo de lecturas no lo lean están advertidos no me hago cargo si se ofenden y acepto sugerencias, si ya se aburrieron de mi nota pasen a leer. GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO.**

**IMPORTANTE: LOS PENSAMIENTOS ESTAN ASÍ * Y LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A RM Y A LA CADENA DE TELEVISION FOX. LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA. Y lo que sucede en otra parte o escena esta asi +++++++**

Fecha de publicación: 13/03/14

Capitulo 1.

La clase transcurría de lo más normal excepto por la cabeza de nuestras protagonistas. Mientras el profesor explicaba Rachel pensaba ***dios que guapa es de seguro ha de tener muchos pretendientes, si yo fuera hombre la conquistaría… un momento Rachel que estas pensando* **se auto recriminaba la morena. En unos asientos más atrás Quinn estaba algo igual solo que sus pensamientos eran por decir menos profundos ***estúpida clase de español, estúpido profesor con barbilla de trasero, porque no camina ese reloj*** Quinn observaba el pobre reloj como un psicópata asesina cuando escucha un ronquido cerca de ella, voltea a ver y solo ve un afro acostado en la mesa ***gente más anormal la de esta escuela pero hay que admitir que las porristas están como quieren en especial la de la mirada intensa tiene unas piernas que…uff, mejor veamos si logro que me saquen de esta aburrida clase*** la pelirosa empezó a arrancar hojas de su cuaderno para empezar a lanzarlas por todas partes. Quinn trataba de no reírse de la cara de bobos que ponían algunos al tratar de visualizar quien las estaba lanzando hasta que…. "¿¡QUIEN MIERDAS ME ARROJO ESTE PAPEL!?". Grito Santana enojada buscando al culpable. Ups le dieron a la latina equivocada.

Quinn no lo soportó más y soltó una gran carcajada llamando la atención de todos incluso del profesor Schuester que no se había dado cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba por estar tan enfrascado dando la clase. Pero todos estaban en silencio esperando a ver que es lo que haría Santana ya que muchos habían sido testigos de lo que era capaz de hacer cuando esta se enojaba. "TÚ!" señalo la latina a Quinn "vas a conocer la furia de Snixx" amenazo acercándose a la pelirosa que ni se inmuto al contrario parecía secarse unas falsas lágrimas de la risa. "oh no estoy temblando que alguien me ayude con Snixx" decía burlonamente Quinn retándola.

Solo se oyó por parte de Santana un "me las pagaras perra" cuando vieron que se le lanzaba a Quinn por encima del pupitre, ya que no tuvo tiempo de apartarse la ex rubia la jalo del pelo y todo se volvió confuso para los que estaban viendo algunos alentaban la pelea, otros como Brittany solo pensaban ***wanky*** Rachel gritaba "Ya! San suéltala" hasta que al fin Will reacciono y pidiendo ayuda a otros dos alumnos las intentaban separar, digo intentando por que parecía una masa gigante con brazos y piernas hasta que las lograron separar con mucho esfuerzo.

Santana estaba toda despeinada y tenia una mirada asesina dirigida hacia una agitada Quinn que tenia la cara con algunos pequeños rasguños y la miraba como diciendo –me las vas a pagar- "ustedes dos se van ya a la dirección en este mismo instante" interrumpió Will el duelo de miradas con un tono de voz que no dejaba lugar a las replicas que estaban por hacer, así que sin más se fueron las dos.

Santana y Quinn caminaban con una distancia considerable aunque la de pelo rosa solo seguía a la latina ya que no se acordaba a donde quedaba la dirección cuando llegaron tocaron la puerta a esperar el típico adelante para pasar ya adentro el director les pregunto "que hacen aquí?" cuando le explicaron o más bien dieron sus versiones distorsionadas cada una. "usted señorita López que sea la ultima vez que se mete en problemas de este tipo ya van 6 en la semana y apenas es martes, o lamentare informarle a la entrenadora Sylvester para que tome medidas" cuando termino de decir eso la latina ya tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par "NO! No haga eso no va a ser necesario ya entendí" exclamo a la carrerilla.

"Bien entonces ya se puede retirar" cuando esta se fue el director vio a Quinn y le dijo "veo que no mentían cuando me contaron sobre tu expediente Quinn debo recordarte que es tú única oportunidad, ya haz sido expulsada de tantos colegios, y hoy es tu primer día aquí, no le dire nada a Judy porque sé que a ella le afecta mucho y se siente culpable" fue ahí cuando Quinn se sintió mal por su madre desde la muerte de su padre Judy no ha tenido mucho tiempo para sus hijas ya que al ser madre soltera tuvo que ser fuerte y trabajar el doble para que sus pequeñas salieran adelante y cuando Quinn tomo esa nueva actitud ella se echaba la culpa.

El director que vio que Quinn estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos carraspeo para recuperar su atención y prosiguió "..así que si yo te hizé ese pequeño favor tu puedas ayudarme uniéndote a los titanes que me dices?" pregunto entusiasmado ya que vio que la ex rubia era fuerte no tendría problemas. Quinn solo se quedo pensando ***nah, para que jugar con esos simios que ni hacer un pase pueden… mmm pero por otro lado vería a las porrista y si esta la morena de piernas infartantes no tengo mucho que perder total el viejito este me esta cayendo bien***

"bien, digamos que acepto pero y ese club que no es solo para hombres?" pregunto confundida. "Oh, si claro que lo es pero ya hemos tenido jugadoras mujeres y bueno yo soy el director y he dado esa orden tu solo preséntate con la entrenadora que de lo de más yo me encargo" termino con una sonrisa triunfante al ver que había aceptado.

"por culpa de esa mala imitación de barbie el director me amenazo con reportarme con Sue" Santana no paraba de relatar lo ocurrido se notaba que andaba de mal humor incluso decía insultos en español que solo ella entendía. Ya era hora del almuerzo y estaba sentada con sus amigas en la mesa de populares.

Rachel que la había estado escuchando atentamente le asombraba que alguien nuevo se atreviera a meterse con la latina así que pregunto "oye, San y a Quinn no le pusieron sanción o algo" Santana se quedo pensando ***ahora que lo pienso no escuche nada de lo que le va a tocar, pero si no la castigan ese director también vera la furia de Snixx*** salió de sus pensamientos para responder "no sé frodo ella se quedo yo me Salí"

En eso llega Finn y se sienta la par de Rachel empujando a otro chico que ya estaba sentado primero y dice "hola amor" dándole un beso en la mejía pero demasiado húmedo, a lo que Rachel solo pone cara de asco ya que no le gustaba que siempre hiciera lo mismo por más que ella le dijera que dejara de hacerlo.

Santana cuando lo vio llegar solo se paro de la mesa tomo de la mano a Brittany para irse no sin antes decir "vámonos Britt aquí no cabemos hay demasiada grasa" y si mas se fue.

Ya cuando estaban solos Finn empezó a tocarle la pierna a Rachel por debajo de la mesa y le dijo cerca del oído le dijo "vamos al auditorio que esta solo" Rachel le dio un manotazo y levantándose abruptamente "NO ME VUELVAS TOCAR!" grito encolerizada llamando la atención de la mayoría de los alumnos.

Finn se enojo porque no le gustaba que nadie lo humillara y también se levanto para gritarle "Y PORQUE NO?, DE SEGURO FUERON TUS AMIGUITAS LAS LESBIANAS ESAS LAS QUE TE ESTAN METIENDO IDEAS" la morena no soporto eso ya que Finn era muy homofóbico y ofendían continuamente a sus amigas y era razón por la cual sus frecuentes peleas y el odio que Santana le tenia. Así que ni bien termino de decir eso Finn, Rachel le giro el rostro 90º dejándole una marca roja en el rostro.

Finn que se había cabreado más tomo a Rachel de los hombros y empezó a zarandearla como un títere cegado por la rabia de la humillación, fue en ese momento que una chica con cabello rosa hacia su aparición en el comedor y al ver que todo estaba en silencio le pareció raro hasta que vio la escena atroz que ese gigante cometía.

"Suéltala!" le grito a Finn luego de correr a toda prisa hasta llegar donde ellos. Finn soltó a Rachel demasiado brusco y esta cayó sentada. Quinn le dio un puñetazo en la cara partiéndole el labio y cuando este se agacho por el dolor, arremetió con una patada en sus partes íntimas haciendo que cayera al suelo retorciéndose del dolor. "la próxima vez te irá peor" advirtió, para luego preguntarle a Rachel "oye, estas bien?"

Rachel que estaba en shock solo atino a asentir con la cabeza. "bien te sugiero que te alejes de ese animal" termino por decir y salió como entro de la cafetería. La morera no podía dejar que su salvadora se fuera así la siguió para darles las gracias, no daba con ella hasta que la encontró sentada en las gradas del campus, en silencio se sentó junto a ella y después de un silencio prolongado en las que amabas se sentían en paz susurró un "gracias".

**SORPRESA! Actualicé antes de lo esperado quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron un rw enserio eso es lo que anima a un escritor a seguir sus lectores fueron muy positivos no dejen de dejar rw no es obligación pero al menos se que aprecian el tiempo que tomo para escribir y los que leen y no dejan también gracias! Por sus favoritos y follows.**


	3. SALIDA

Titulo: Descubriendo la felicidad.

Parejas: Rachel/Quinn, Santana/Brittany. Santana/Brittany/Rachel friendship

Autora: Rosalie23

Capítulos: 3/?

Palabras:

Rating: M

N/A: Hola! Como verán es mi primer fic llevo mucho tiempo leyendo pero hasta ahora me anime a escribir espero recibir sus opiniones trate de hacer lo mejor posible soy amante del faberry y si encuentran un error sepan disculparme prometo ir mejorando es un G!P así que si no les gusta este tipo de lecturas no lo lean están advertidos no me hago cargo si se ofenden y acepto sugerencias, si ya se aburrieron de mi nota pasen a leer. GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO.

IMPORTANTE: LOS PENSAMIENTOS ESTAN ASÍ * Y LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A RM Y A LA CADENA DE TELEVISION FOX. LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA.

Fecha de publicación: /03/14

Capitulo 2.

Rachel estaba disfrutando ese momento ya que sentía una paz y tranquilidad que no había sentido con nadie por el otro lado Quinn estaba sorprendida ya que ella era una de las personas que disfrutaba estar solas pero la presencia de Rachel no le incomodaba para nada incluso se podría decir que le gustaba.

Así estuvieron un rato hasta que Rachel se atrevió a romper el silencio "por qué no vamos a clases? Falta poco para que toquen" dijo mientras revisaba su celular. Quinn solo respondió "creo que no entrare". Rachel se hubiera ido con esa simple contestación si no fuera porque tenia curiosidad del porque no iba a entrar, a preguntarle iba cuando la pelirosa se le adelanto "…. Me voy a escapar antes de que preguntes, quieres venir?".

Rachel estaba dudando ya que ella no era de las que se salían de la escuela, ya en muchas ocasiones Santana y Brittany se lo habían propuesto pero nunca acepto, pero por otra parte quería olvidarse del mal rato que paso en la cafetería. "acepto!" dijo eufóricamente.

Quinn solo se puso a reír por la actitud infantil de la morena. "vamos en mi moto" aviso empezando a caminar hacia el estacionamiento. Rachel palideció al oír la palabra moto pero igual la siguió no se iba retractar ante nada.

Ambas llegaron a la moto de Quinn que era una Ducati M900, Rachel le pregunto "no es peligroso?" Quinn solo reía por el nerviosismo de la morena, pero no dijo nada y solo le dio casco y se subió esperando a que la porrista se animara a subir. Rachel miraba a la escuela y luego a la pelirosa hasta que al fin se subió y se agarro firmemente del abdomen de Quinn y pudo sentir lo bien trabajado que lo tenia. Quinn se puso nerviosa porque la respiración de Rachel le daba en la nuca y si a eso le sumamos que sentía el agarre de Rachel le provocaban cosas que no era el momento de sentir, solo carraspeo para concentrarse en el camino y arranco la moto.

Ambas iban disfrutando el viaje cuando la morena pregunto "a todo esto Quinn a donde vamos?" la ex rubia gritando por causa del viento le respondió "No lo sé, a donde nos lleve el destino", ambas rieron por lo cursi que se oía eso.

Iban pasando por un billar cuando Quinn lo vio y se estaciono ahí. Rachel leyó el cartel que decía "LA PULGA" y se puso a reír "enserio, Quinn? La pulga?" dijo entre risas.

"sí, que tiene? Parece un buen lugar" dijo encogiendo los hombros caminando hacia la entrada. La morena que no podía hacer nada la siguió, cuando llegaron a la entrada un tipo alto y fuerte que les dijo "solo mayores de edad". La pelirosa saco una identificación falsa y las dejaron pasar, ya adentro solo se observaban hombres jugando, otros bebiendo, una pequeña pista de baile y un karaoke.

"Quinn aquí solo hay señores" chillo histéricamente Rachel. " no te preocupes solo ganare dinero y nos vamos, ok?" la tranquilizo la ex rubia, Rachel asintió y vio como Quinn se iba a jugar al billar y hablaba con unos hombres que solo asentían y vio como después Quinn la señalaba y los hombres la miraban descaradamente, se puso nerviosa por las miradas así que se fue a sentar a la barra a esperar.

"que te sirvo" dijo el bar tender. "tiene algún licuado" dijo la morena paseando su vista por todo el local.

"disculpa pero ya te diste cuenta donde estas?, solo hay bebidas con alcohol" pregunto graciosamente el chico, "claro que sé, pero deberían tener más variedad; no importa sírveme agua" pidió resignadamente "sale un agua para…." Dijo el muchacho esperando el nombre de la morena "Rachel" le contesto simplemente.

Le dio su agua con una sonrisa "bien Rachel soy Daniel que haces por aquí" observando que la vestimenta de la morena no era la adecuada para ese tipo de lugares "cuidado con esos ojos" le dijo Rachel seriamente ya que se había percatado de la mirada del chico.

"oh no, disculpa si te incomode y no te preocupes que soy gay" le susurro. Apenada Rachel le dijo "perdón pero en estos lugares no hay que confiar en nadie" en eso estaban cuando llego Quinn. "Listo vámonos" anuncio sonriente.

Rachel solo se despidió con la mano y cuando ya estaban afuera le pregunto a Quinn "Por qué los sujetos de allá dentro me estaban viendo?".

"ah esque tenia que apostar algo y veras no andaba dinero y te tuve que apostar" le respondió alzando los hombros despreocupadamente.

"me va a dar algo!" grito la morena abanicándose con las mano " como se te ocurre ponerme de pago y si perdías, te has puesto a pensar?" seguía diciéndolo dramáticamente "sabia que no debí escaparme" ahora parecía que hablaba para si misma.

"CALMATE RACHEL" la ex rubia se había cansado de oír las paranoias de la morena así que la detuvo por los hombres y la tranquilizo "yo jamás pierdo, ok? Y además lo hizé para que tuviéramos dinero para ir a otro lugar mejor" le dijo viéndola los ojos directamente haciendo que Rachel terminara de ceder.

"esta bien pero que sea la ultima vez que me utilizas de tu conejillo de indias" advirtió apuntándola con un dedo, y prosiguió "ya que tú escogiste este lugar a mi me toca el siguiente".

"ok que más da solo no escojas algo difícil" le advirtió subiéndose a la moto, cuando vio que Rachel negó con la cabeza y se subió a la moto le pregunto "y bien a donde vamos?".

"¡A LA FERIA!" le grito alzando los brazos, Quinn solo asintió y emprendió su camino.

Ya estaban en la feria Rachel parecía una niña de 5 años queriéndose subir a todos los juegos y Quinn se divertía con las caras que ponía la morena cuando le decía que no.

"Rachel ya estoy agotada nos hemos subido a casi todas las atracciones de este parque" dijo tirándose a una banqueta que estaba vacía.

"no seas aguafiestas aun nos hacen falta más" decía la morena toda imperactiva;"pues ve tu sola" le respondió Quinn con los ojos cerrados.

"no seas así, aunque sea acompáñame a ganarme uno de esos peluches de allá" dijo señalando un local de juegos del azar.

"ok, pero solo uno" caminaron hasta ahí y le dijo "cuanto por el turno?"; el que atendía les dijo $2.00 Quinn le pago y como tenia buena puntería derribo los patos de un tiro.

"wow! Amiga casi nadie logra ese tiro dime que peluche quieres" le pregunto el joven a la pelirosa. "no sé Rach cual quieres?" le pregunto a la morena.

Rachel estaba decidiendo cuando vi un león con la melena rosa y ojos verdes era muy tierno y se parecía a Quinn "ese, ya que tu lo ganaste tiene que aparecerse a ti" dijo alegremente la morena. "será como un hijo, pero necesita un nombre…. Cual es tu otro nombre?"

"Lucy es mi primer nombre" dijo confundida pensando en lo que decía Rachel. "ok Lucy será tu nombre" le decía la morena al peluche.

Un fotógrafo que iba tomando fotos a cosas que lo inspiraran las vio y le pareció una pareja enamorada, se les acerco y les dijo "disculpen que las interrumpa podrían posar para una foto, será rápido" se explico

"sí! Foto familiar digan Faberry" grito Rachel, Quinn sonrío y el fotógrafo grabo ese perfecto momento. Salió la foto instantánea y se las obsequio de recuerdo.

Ya de regreso a sus casas ambas portaban unas sonrisas enormes no podian creer que con alguien que apenas conocían se hubiesen divertido tanto. Rachel le dio su dirección y Quinn la fue a dejar ya cuando se bajo de la moto no sabia como despedirse así que le dijo "bien creo que eso es todo me divertí mucho".

"me alegro cuida a Lucy" le recordó, Rachel solo asintió y se encamino hacia su casa mientras Quinn la observaba pero se detuvo y se regreso corriendo y le dio un beso en la boca que duro poco pero las dejo con ganas de más "ahora si adiós" y se metió a su casa y Quinn puso en marcha la moto.

_**A veces hacemos cosas por el impulso del momento cuando nos dejamos llevar por el corazón y no por la razón…**_

**Hola! Que les pareció el capitulo hubo mucho Faberry! Eh tomado en cuenta sus opiniones me alegra que expresen lo que les gusta y lo que no para ir mejorando muchas gracias. **

**Rosalie23 **


End file.
